Nothing's Gonna Change My World
by nerdy-bird93
Summary: Follow Sirius from the day of leaving for Hogwarts to the day he returns to Grimmaud Place. Remus, Lily, Severus, James and Pettigrew included.Rated for later chapters
1. Blackbird Fly

**A/N:I don't own anything Harry Potter...if I did I most certainly wouldn't be doing this...**

"Master Sirius? Master Sirius, your mother wants you up and ready for breakfast, sir." The old servant shook the young boy awake, gently cooing him to open his eyes. She rubbed his back gently as he groaned and faced the other direction.

"Come on, Master Sirius, this is a rather important day for you and you wouldn't want to mess everything up by over-sleeping, now would you," the elderly woman asked as she quietly opened the dark green, velvety curtains, allowing the bright morning sunlight to glare in the young boy's eyes, forcing him to wake.

The young boy groaned and opened his dark eyes to glare at his nanny. "Honestly, couldn't I just sleep in for five more minutes," he whined, pulling his black comforter over his eyes, blocking out the sun. He heard the woman sigh and grumble to herself before he felt his comforter ripped away from his face.

He looked up innocently, smiling at his nanny as though he had done nothing wrong.

"Get up, Master Sirius, before your mother thinks that you do not wish to see her before you leave later his morning."

Sirius's eye widened. _Of course! _He thought as he mentally slapped himself. Today he would finally leave for Hogwarts; today he would finally get a small taste of freedom.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and hugged his nanny, Mrs. McCleary, tightly. "Oh, Mrs. McCleary, can you believe it? The day had finally come! I cannot _wait_ for the moment when I step off that train, and face Hogwarts for the first time! Oh, Mrs. McCleary, can you believe that I'm finally leaving?" Sirius excitedly released the old woman briefly, anxiously waiting for her reply with wide, animated eyes coupled with an ecstatic grin.

"Of course, dear. I'm quiet ready for you to be out of my hair," The old woman teased the young boy before ruffling his dark brown locks. "Now come. Get dressed and go downstairs to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with your mother."

Mrs. McCleary turned toward the door, then faced the young boy again, adding, "And NO dillydallying, Master Sirius," rather sternly before leaving Sirius alone in his room, grinning like a madman.

Sirius stood silently for a moment, allowing his mind to absorb that in 2 hours time, he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, free of his annoying brother, strict parents, and terrifying house elves. The young boy jumped up and down, his grin spreading from ear to ear, as he pumped his fists into the air like a maniac.

Sirius stopped jumping around, breathing harder, as the awful realization sunk in; he still had another two hours before the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 and ¾.

He groaned and sulked over to his wardrobe, pulling on the first Muggle clothing he found. Sirius smiled as he looked down at the shirt he had chosen; it was a black shirt that hung off his slight frame, a dirty-white colored skull adorned with a black top hat with the words "Grateful Dead" written in the same dirty-white color as the skull. Sirius smiled, remembering how he had badgered Mrs. McCleary about it until she had finally given into his childish indulgences.

The small boy climbed into black jeans, pulled on his favorite, beaten up black leather belt, and decided to wear his new pair of black shoes from some new Muggle brand called "Converse". Sirius smiled at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of his door. A smile crept its way onto his lips, imagining the look of pure distaste on his mother's face when he would enter the kitchen. He could imagine her shrill voice so clearly, he shivered, "Of all the Muggle clothing, you decide to disgrace the name of Black by wearing this filth!"

Again, the boy grinned cheekily grinned back at himself in the mirror and winked.

"Perfect."

Sirius waltzed down the stairs, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He rounded the last corner and stood face to face with the door that led to the dining room. The boy cleared his thoughts and breathed deeply, inhaling the enticing aroma of bacon, toast, and eggs.

Gently, Sirius turned the large, golden knob and pushed against the grainy, wooden door. Nerves rattled in his stomach as he began thinking of his father's reaction to his choice of Muggle clothing, though he repeatedly told himself it was from the excitement of leaving for Hogwarts.

_Orion wouldn't be upset with my choice of clothes,_ Sirius thought worriedly, _would he?_

Nevertheless, Sirius entered the quiet dining room with his head held high, ignoring the cold glare his mother was sending him, and resisting to smirk at the sound of his younger brother's suppressed giggling.

Silently, he slid onto the cold, black leather seat and stared across the wide, dark-hued table at his mother and smiled at her. "How had your morning been, Walburga?"

At that, his brother busted into laughter, clutching his sides, not even bothering to try and stop. The side of Sirius's mouth twitched ever so slightly, but maintained his steady breathing. Walburga glared down at her two sons, disgusted by Sirius's rebellion and Regulus's uncontrollable laughter. Tense seconds passed as Walburga waited for Regulus to regain his composure. Finally, he sat up straight, wiped a tear that had fallen from laughing so hard, and cleared his throat.

Walburga breathed deeply through her nose, staring intently at her two sons, before answering Sirius's question. "My morning has been fine thus far. And yours?"

Sirius nodded. "My morning has been pleasant." His dark eyes flicked to the seat beside his mother. The empty chair glared back at him, almost mocking his earlier nervousness about his father's attitude towards his sense of style. The boy's eyes narrowed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Where is Orion?"

Walburga's grey eye flitted to the empty seat beside her. "Your father is at work, and sends his best to you today."

"Ah, well, here's your breakfast Mrs. Black," the chipper voice of the latest servant girl broken the momentary tension, distracting Sirius from the slight pain in his chest. Sirius watched her with his dark grey eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

The boy looked to his left, right into his brother's deep brown eyes, then down at the younger boy's hand that covered his own fist. Sirius smiled at his brother and relaxed his hand. Regulus gave his older brother's hand a pat before returning the hand into his own lap.

The servant girl carefully placed Sirius and Regulus's plates in front of them. "Is there anything else that I may get for you," she questioned, standing awkwardly beside the table.

"No. You may leave," Walburga answered coldly.

The three ate in silence, not making a sound. Not even the clinking of the fine silver forks against the exquisite china plates could be head. The Blacks were of pureblood decent, and would never allow the slightest slip-up of manners would be accepted.

Sirius gulped his meal down noiselessly, desperately wanting to leave the tension-filled room behind. One by one, the three Blacks daintily places their forks down as they finished their meal. They continued to sit in silence, waiting for when Mrs. McCleary would come and retrieve Sirius to take him to Platform 9 and ¾.


	2. Wish You Well

The silence filled the spacious room, as the minutes slowly ticked past. Regulus placed his hand on the table and absentmindedly began tapping his fingers against the table. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap.

"That's enough, Regulus," Walburga said sternly, watching her youngest son with intense, dark eyes. Her eyes shifted to the clock behind her son's head.

Sirius followed her gaze and inwardly groaned. He had another 20 minutes before Mrs. McCleary would come and rescue him from this hellhole. He shifted again in his chair, looking beyond his mother, out the window, at the woods behind Grimmauld Place. Birds flew around excitedly, with not a care in the world. Sirius stared enviously.

He sharply tore his eyes away from the sight of the birds as he heard the click of the knob turning. The door squeaked open slowly and Mrs. McCleary peaked inside. "Oh, I didn't know that you all had finished breakfast so quickly," she said, pushing the ancient door farther open.

Her warm brown eyes guided across the painfully bored faces of her employers and sighed.

"Well, I see that it is time for Sirius to leave to get to the Platform on time. So, let's get going." With that, Mrs. McCleary turned and headed for the door.

Regulus followed her, with Sirius trailing behind after him.

A hand grabbed his wrist lightly, gently tugging him back into the dining room. Sirius turned to see his mother staring at him, warm and friendly.

"Sirius, I'd rather tell you in private about what your father and I expect out of you when you arrive at Hogwarts." She looked at him fiercely; neither anger nor aggravation showed in her face. It was something else the Sirius could not place. _Pride? _He thought,_ or maybe even joy?_

"As you know, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. What you may not know, however, is that both your father's family-the Black's- and my family-the Crabbe's- have long been sorted into Slytherin. Both your father and myself expect you to be in Slytherin, without any exceptions. Slytherin is a noble house, far better than the others. The others allow blood-traitors and Muggle-borns in. But not in Slytherin. No, not Slytherin. They only accept the purest of blood, so you will not be tainted with the filth of Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods. While you are away, you are also expected not to associate yourself with those kinds of people, do you understand?"

Sirius nodded zealously, encouraged by the words of his mother, and not wanting to disappoint his father. "I understand, Walburga. I will follow your and Orion's wishes to my best extent."

His mother stared at her son one last time before her temperament once again became cold and distant and stood abruptly. "You are dismissed."

Sirius glanced at his mother's face before leaving, trying to find some hint of emotion. He found none.

He walked slowly to the entranceway, embracing his younger brother in a tight hug. Regulus held his brother tightly, trying to hold back his tears. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat, not wanting to upset his brother even more. The two parted and smiled, their eyes filled with water.

"I'll be back for Winter Break, so try not to fill my room with your stuff, ya hear?" Sirius ruffled his brother's hair, and grabbed his coat off the wall hanger.

Regulus smiled and opened the door while Sirius grabbed his trunk and carry-on suitcase. Mrs. McCleary cursed under her breath as she grabbed an umbrella, and carried it so it covered both herself and Sirius. Sirius dragged the heavy luggage to the car, and shoved it into the backseat. Quickly, he threw the second piece of luggage into the car after it, not caring where it fell. Regulus ran out to hug Sirius one last time, getting soaked by the steady downfall of rain.

"Promise you'll write?" Regulus held onto his brother until he got an answer from Sirius.

"Promise." Sirius whispered before pushing him gently towards Grimmauld Place. "Go and get out of this rain, okay?"

Regulus nodded and jogged back to his house. He stood and watched as Mrs. McCleary helped Sirius into the car before getting in herself. The younger boy waved as Mrs. McCleary drove past the house, and watched them round the corner before heading back into the house.

Sirius watched through the fogging window of the car as number twelve Grimmauld Place disappeared behind them. He slid lower into his seat as he turned to face the front.

Mrs. McCleary watched him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to speak. She patiently waited, driving in a comfortable silence, listening to the rain as it hit the car, and the squish-y sound the windshield wipers cleared a space for her to properly see. Finally, Sirius spoke.

"Why didn't he stay home," he whispered, not bothering to hide his pain from his father's absence. "Just this once? Why couldn't he have stayed home for this?"

Mrs. McCleary shook her head, not knowing the answer herself. "Your father does what he must to support his family. He loves you with all his heart, he really does, and working to have enough money for the lavish lifestyle that you all live is his way of showing that he loves you."

Sirius shook his head, angry. That wasn't what he had asked. "Why didn't he even wake me up to tell e good-bye? Or leave a note?" His voice grew louder as his anger grew.

He stared at Mrs. McCleary with wide, sad eyes. His lip quivered slightly as he waited for her response. Her warm brown eyes looked at the miserable boy, who broke down as he looked at her loving face for answers. He looked down at his hands suddenly, not wanting to disgrace himself in front of her. His shoulders shook slightly as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Come here, boy," the elderly witch whispered as she pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

Sirius scooted closer to the loving witch. Mrs. McCleary opened her arms, and the young boy allowed himself to collapse into her warm hug. His small frame shook as he sobbed, which made the loving woman hold him tighter. The tears flowed freely now, unable to be stopped. Mrs. McCleary brushed his shaggy, dark hair out with her fingers as she hummed a lullaby, gently rocking the boy, hoping to stop the tears. Slowly but surely, his tears stopped and his breathing returned to normal, interrupted by the occasional hiccup.

"Feeling better?"

Sirius nodded and wiped his cheeks, hoping to rid himself of tear-streaks.

Mrs. McCleary smiled at the boy and pulled back out into the street, headed towards King's Cross Station.

**Don't forget to rate&reiew(:**


	3. Final Farewells

"Come on now, love. You don't want to miss getting a good spot on the train, now do you?" Mrs. McCleary asked tenderly, still unsure if Sirius would break down again. "Get your trunk out while I go and get a trolley for you, all right? And do _not _wonder off, okay?"

Sirius sighed and hauled himself out of the car. He grunted as he pulled and tugged at his trunk to get it out of the backseat. The extraordinarily large piece of luggage was rested on floor of the backseat, crammed between the back of the driver's seat and the sitting part of the back. Finally, Sirius wiggled the trunk in just the right way that the trunk slid loose and toppled on top of the slender boy. The young boy struggled a bit, groaning under the weight of the leather luggage. At last, he managed to flip the trunk off of him with a loud _thud! - _and smiled at his accomplishment.

Mrs. McCleary reappeared, pushing a silver trolley, a slight frown on her face from a squeaking wheel. Sirius grimaced at the sound as she drew closer. Quickly, he picked up one end of his trunk and slammed it down on the trolley. Mrs. McCleary pushed the other end of his trunk, sliding it into place, as Sirius got his suitcase out from the backseat of the car. Sirius walked behind the bar of the trolley and pushed, following Mrs. McCleary as she led him to Platform 9 and ¾.

"Come on, Master Sirius, we need to hurry. The train will leave whether or not you're on board," Mrs. McCleary called over her shoulder, picking up her pace.

Sirius glanced over at the giant clock that hung from the brick wall. He cursed under his breath and sped up. He only had fifteen minutes left before the train departed, and he still needed to get onto the Platform and he needed t check in his luggage and give Mrs. McCleary a proper good-bye.

He walked side by side with the woman until she stuck out her arm, preventing him from going any farther. "We're here."

Sirius gulped and looked around. His mouth formed a line and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But, there's nothing magical here."

Mrs. McCleary laughed ad patted the small boy's back. "See the wall? Between Platforms nine and ten?" Sirius nodded, looking between the old woman and the wall that she pointed at. "To get onto Platform 9 and ¾, you just run straight at the wall, and voila, you will find yourself staring at the Hogwarts Express."

She looked at the boy's shocked face and laughed. "Here, watch this boy."

Sirius followed her long, pale finger to see a boy with dark brown, messy hair and round glasses run at the wall at full speed. He held his breath, crossing his fingers that the boy didn't hurt himself. Instead, the boy disappeared, gone in an instant. Sirius watched as his family followed suit, and felt a sting of jealousy at the sight.

"Are you ready?"

Sirius took a deep breath, and nodded, sending his black tresses flopping about. Mrs. McCleary patted his shoulder gently and pushed him forward.

The young boy walked forward, lining up perfectly with the middle of the grey column. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind of the idea of running into the wall and embarrassing himself. Slowly, the boy pushed off the floor, breaking into a slight jog, running towards the slate grey bricks. Sirius pushed his eyes closed, waiting for impact.

Instead, one moment, he could hear the voice on the loud speakers calling, "Last call! Last call for all passen-". Then, the deep, booming voice was cut off, replaced by the sound of a loud, clear whistle. H stared at the large maroon train engine, and the many passenger cars that were lined up behind it. Kids and parents ran around, doing last minute check-ins of luggage and hasty good-byes. A hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Ready to get onto the train, Master Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at the old woman, an eager smile n his face, illuminating his grey eyes. He nodded his head and pushed the trolley forward. Mrs. McCleary walked beside him, her arm gently slung around his shoulders. She led him to a man dressed in a maroon jacket and pants, with black strips down the sides.

Sirius grabbed his suitcase, which held his robes and a few books, as the worker started a conversation.

"Good day, madam. How are you this lovely morning," the man asked as he grabbed Sirius's trunk.

"Oh just lovely. How are you?"

"Same, same. Say, young man, is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded and watched the man as he passed the luggage to another man, dressed similarly. "Yes sir."

The man smiled warmly. "Do you have any idea which house you would want to be place in?"

Sirius hesitated before shaking his head. "No sir. I just hope that I don't get lost on the first day of classes," he said with a grin.

The man threw his head back and laughed before clapping Sirius on the back. "Well, good luck, son. I wish you the best." With that, he turned and began helping young girl with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes, tainted with nerves.

Mrs. McCleary led the boy farther down the train, dodging families of crying mothers who clung to their children, fathers who warmly embraced kids before gently pushing them towards the train, and younger siblings who eyed their older brothers and sisters with envy. Sirius watched them, wondering if his mother was crying at home, wishing she could be there to see him off. He wondered if his father was proud that he was going to attend the most prestigious school of the wizarding world. He wondered about his brother, thinking about whether or not Regulus envied his older brother for being able to leave before he did.

Sirius stopped, suddenly aware of the billowing white smoke that flowed from the engine of the train. Mrs. McCleary stopped too, grumbling under her breath. She looked down at the young man and sighed. "It's time for you to get onto the train, Master Sirius."

He looked at her with sad eyes, suddenly overcome with loneliness. It had finally hit him; he was leaving everything he knew behind, and did not know one person at Hogwarts. Sirius was literally alone. He whimpered lightly before taking a deep breath. "Alright. Well… I guess this is it." Sirius stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Mrs. McCleary roughly grabbed the boy and embraced him in a tight hug. "You better be careful, Sirius. Hogwarts is school of both good and bad people, so be wise about who you choose to associate yourself with. Please take care of yourself. I don't want to get a letter saying how you've broken an arm or gotten into a fight, do you hear me? And, please, keep up with your grades. As a Black, you must do well in your subjects. No Black has ever failed at any subject, no matter how hard it may be." She held the boy tighter, not wanting to let him go.

Sirius hugged the woman back, tears forming in his eyes. "I promise. Please write to me and tell me how my family is doing. Tell me how you're doing. Don't let Regulus boss you around, okay? Don't let him become a spoiled brat."

The older woman laughed, gently rocking Sirius back and forth. "Alright. I promise I won't let him. Now go. The trains about to leave and you don't want to be left behind, now do you?" Sirius shook his head and squeezed her one last time. Mrs. McCleary kissed his forehead tenderly before lightly pushing him towards the steps of the train.

A loud whistle blew, signaling a minute until departure. Sirius climbed the steps, set down his luggage, turned around, and waved to Mrs. McCleary. The few tears that had escaped her brown eyes dimmed her warm smile. Sirius held onto the railing of the train but wiped his cheek, not allowing anyone to see him cry. Mrs. McCleary waved back, allowing the tears to fall, not bothering to hide them. Sirius smiled as best he could, resisting the urge to jump off the train and hug her one last time. Suddenly, the train lurched forward, and began slowly pulling away from the Platform.

Boys and girls crowded the widows and stairways to wave goodbye to family members one last time. Sirius watched as Mrs. McCleary slowly drifted into the crowd, unable to be picked out. He sighed, picked up his suitcase, and turned to the door of the train, inwardly groaning at the idea of finding a seat without knowing a soul on the train.

* * *

**Reviews are always most welcome(:**


	4. Opposites Attract

**Three characters are introduced(and I've tried to stay true to what Rowling says about them-I did like, hours of research while writing to get personalities and appearences just right).Hope you enjoy!(:**

**

* * *

**

Sirius walked down the corridor of the coach, hoping to see a familiar face. He checked each compartment, but was met with glares and unwelcome faces. Many of the older students laughed and pointed at him, hitting their friends to get their attention. A blush crept up the first year's neck, drawing more attention, receiving more giggles.

Sirius kept his head down, only looking up to see if a compartment was clear or not. He heard the sliding of a compartment door opening, but didn't look up, preferring to keep his grey eyes on his shoes. Suddenly, he slammed into somebody, knocking the wind out of both of them. The two landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled, rubbing his backside.

Sirius looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"What's going on, Sev," a gentle voice called from the compartment. "Are you already getting into fights?"

A girl emerged from the doorway and giggled. Sirius stared at her, trying to remember where he had seen her before. He smiled as his mind finally placed her. It was the redhead from the Platform. Her hair reminded him of fire, and her green eyes sparkled, no longer dimmed by nerves.

"No, he just ran into me. Stupid prick wasn't looking where he was going," the boy sneered at Sirius, his long, greasy black hair partially blocked his dark, black eyes.

Sirius shuddered slightly at the sound of the boy's voice, then pushed himself off the floor. "I told you I was sorry! I honestly didn't mean to!"

"Well maybe you should have watched where you were going!" His slimy voice made the hair on Sirius's neck stand on end.

"Maybe you shouldn't just jump out of doorways and scare people either!"

"Well, maybe-"

"Enough! Both of you stop fighting now!" The redhead glared at both the boys, her hands against their chest to push them apart. "Honestly, school hasn't even started yet, and you're already fighting! Is that really necessary?"

Sirius looked down uncomfortably, remembering his promise to Mrs. McCleary. _No fighting,_ he told himself in his head. _Not even with this stupid prick._

He glanced up, and saw that the girl's green eyes were looking at him expectantly. "May I help you," he asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"I wanted you to apologize. To say you're sorry." Her voice was strict, yet gentle, and it reminded him of Mrs. McCleary.

Sirius sighed and looked into the boy's dull black eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over, or start a fight."

The girl looked at her friend, the same look of expectancy in her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Well?"

The boy muttered something under his breath, but looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry for fighting with you." His voice was monotonous and flat, and made Sirius's skin crawl.

The girl's hand gently patted Sirius's shoulder. "See? Isn't this all better?" The girl smiled warmly at Sirius. "I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans. And this is Severus. Say hello, Severus. There's no need to be rude."

Severus sneered at Sirius. "Hello."

Sirius smiled at the two of them, ignoring Severus's obvious dislike of him. "I'm Sirius Black. It's nice to meet you both."

Lily grinned and motioned towards the compartment. "Well, if you're looking for a place to sit, you're more than welcome to sit with us, Sirius."

He smiled at the invitation, looking between the two of them. The two friends were complete opposite. Where as Lily seemed so kind, so friendly, Severus seemed rude and unkind. Even their appearances were opposite; Lily's radiant red hair shone brightly, while Severus' jet black hair was matted down by grease. Lily's clothes were pressed and neatly lay against her body, where as Severus' clothes were rumpled and hung off of his slender frame. Sirius glanced at the two first years, unsure if he should continue to annoy Severus or move on, and finally picked up the suitcase from the floor.

"Thank you, but I was just getting back to my friends down the hall. Thank you, though." Sirius slid past the sneering Severus, not letting the greasy-haired boy's attitude get him down. He walked on, trying to find a compartment to sit in.

Finally, he saw a compartment that only held one person. It was a relatively small boy with ripped and dingy clothing. He sat alone, looking out the window, watching as trees and mountains passed. His mouse brown hair was tossed about, unwilling to lay flat. Sirius slid the door open, poking his head into the small space. "Excuse me, but may I join you?"

The boy looked away from the window, and eyed Sirius. His brown eyes searched for any sign of cruelty. "Sure." His voice was small, yet warm and welcoming, unlike Severus's.

Sirius stepped into the small compartment, and slid the door back into place. As quietly as possible, he slid the suitcase into the rack overhead, feeling the boy's brown eyes follow his every move. He sat opposite of the boy, smiling goofily. "I'm Sirius, by the way." He held out his small hand, waiting for the boy to take it.

"I'm Remus," he said, taking Sirius's hand in his. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Sirius said as he let go of the boy's hand. Silence filled the car as Sirius watched the boy. He had resumed looking out at the scenery, ignoring Sirius's blatant stares.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, feeling the grey eyes watch his every move. Finally, he glanced at Sirius, who grinned sheepishly. He rolled his brown eyes and continued looking out the window. Sirius mentally scoffed. Nobody had ever blown him off and he was not about to let it happened!

"So. Are you a first year?"

The question was left in the air, hanging, waiting to be replied. Finally, Remus answered.

"Yes. And you?"

Sirius nodded. "Mhmm. My parents say that there's nothing t worry about. They say that Hogwarts is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world. I'm actually a bit nervous. I don't want to let down my folks. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Nervous."

Remus shook his head slightly. "Not really. I just hope that I get placed into a good house, you know? I want to be in a house that's known for it's goodness. Do you have any idea which house you'll be placed in?'

Sirius shook his head. "No, although my parents expect me to be placed in Slytherin. Anything else would be an utter disgrace. Do you have an idea of where you'll go?"

Remus shrugged. "No idea. Although, Hufflepuff does sound a bit lame if you ask me. I mean, who wants to be a badger? Honestly?"

The two boys laughed, relaxing into the conversation. They talked about everything, from movies to books to music. The light outside the windows darkened as the lamps inside the carriage magically turned on. A light knock on the door interrupted their heated argument of which quidditch team was better; Montrose Magpies or Chudley Canons. The two boys looked up at the door as it slid open.

There stood Lily, her fire-like red hair stood out against the black Hogwarts robes. She smiled at the two boys. "I was just told we would be arriving soon. You should change into your robes." She turned to leave, but stopped herself. "Oh, by the way, Sirius, I meant to tell you that I liked your shirt. Though, I much prefer the sound of The Beatles to the Grateful Dead."

Sirius eyed her, confused. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth formed a line. "What are you talking about? Beatles sing?"

Lily's eyes grew wide. "You mean, you've never heard of The Beatles?"

Both boys shook their heads. "Well, you are missing out on some good music, then." With that, she slid the door closed, allowing them privacy.

Sirius looked at Remus, more confused than ever before. "She's completely mental."

The boys laughed and stood, retrieving their bags from the overhead shelves. They dressed in silence, unable to talk, fearing they would make the situation awkward. Finally, Sirius clamped shut the silver clasps of the suitcase close, as Remus tied the gold strings of the ratty old bag.

The boys sat in silence, nervously twirling their thumbs, looking everywhere except each other. They eyed each other's robes, noticing the differences between the two. Sirius's robes were new, no sign of being worn, and fitted to the boy's body perfectly. Remus's, on the other hand, were slightly worn, the pants were too short in the length, exposing his black ankle-high socks. A blush formed on his cheeks, embarrassed at the sign of his family's financial difficulties.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius whispered, looking at his lap. His arms were at his sides, awkwardly pushing his shoulders into his ears.

"I'm not ashamed of anything!" Remus said, even more ashamed that he allowed someone to his disgrace of his financial disability. "I have nothing to be ashamed of"

Sirius looked up, startled that he had offended his new friend. "I just… I thought… You looked embarrassed at the state of your robes and I thought that you… oh, never mind." He glared out the window, trying to figure out what the black masses in the darkness were. Tension hung in the air for a few moments as both boys tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I was ashamed." Remus sighed and nervously began playing with a string that hung off the edge of the maroon seat cover.

Sirius glanced over at the boy. He sighed and sat next to Remus. He placed an arm around his friend to comfort him. "I've been raised to never be ashamed of who I am, or mistakes that I've made. And, I didn't want you to feel ashamed of what your family has given you. Your parents have given you all of this, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of that."

Remus looked at his friend and smiled. "Thank you."

The door to the compartment slid open again. A fifth year girl with brown curly hair and vibrant blue eyes stood in the doorframe, smiling at the first years. "Get your stuff, boys. We have officially arrived at Hogwarts."

The two friends smiled at each other and grabbed their bags from the overhead shelves. They followed the older student, who rallied up more first years, before guiding them to the Platform. The first years gathered together, chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Remus and Sirius stood side by side, anxiously waiting for what lay beyond the dark, wave less lake.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or rate(:**


End file.
